james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
10 Year Anniversary Event
The 10 Year Anniversary Event was a 24 hour live stream event held on Twitter on December 18, 2019 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the release of the film Avatar in cinemas.https://twitter.com/i/broadcasts/1eaKbAAjzEjxX Live stream recording As a sign of appreciation of Avatar fans worldwide, producer Jon Landau announced a live stream with interviews and unreleased behind-the-scenes footage on December 11, 2019 on Twitter. https://twitter.com/officialavatar/status/1204808076932636673 Live Stream Announcement The event would start at midnight EST one week later. Followers were asked to send in questions that they would like the film's cast and crew to answer. On December 18, 2019 at 12:00am EST, the 24 hour live stream started. It was accompanied by many posts on the official Twitter page which contained teasers and clips from the stream. Stream Content The stream started with James Cameron giving a short introduction. The rest of the stream consisted of pre-recorded clips of Q&As and reflections with cast and crew, concept art, featurettes, behind-the-scenes shots, a pre-production photoshoot and the original Avatar film trailer. Most of the clips were streamed repeatedly during the 24 hours. Intro James Cameron starts the stream for the 10th anniversary explaining the motivation for the stream and what to expect.https://twitter.com/i/status/1207164068320014341 Intro with James Cameron He explains that it is meant to show appreciation for their fans. The cast and crew would answer questions posted previously on social media and give some insights on the production. He also announces that the viewer is about to see some never before released behind-the-scenes material. He concludes by thanking the viewer. Q&As (in stream order) Members from before and behind the scenes answer questions that were posted on Twitter in the week before the stream. Every questions and answers clip features only one individual who reads out questions addressed to him/her and answers them spontaneously. Michelle Rodriguez Richard Taylor Joe Letteri Stephen Lang Sigourney Weaver Zoë Saldana Giovanni Ribisi Sam Worthington CCH Pounder Jon Landau Deborah Scott James Cameron Laz Alonso Joel David Moore Reflections from the Cast & Crew Episode 1 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207193941608546304 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 1 Episode 2 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207292588241195008 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 2 Episode 3 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207344897528741888 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 3 Episode 4 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207379869660614656 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 4 Episode 5 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207392431542419457 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 5 Episode 6 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207428773466923013 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 6 Episode 7 https://twitter.com/i/status/1207445550276046848 Reflections from the Cast & Crew Ep. 7 Concept Art * Battle https://twitter.com/i/status/1207265283695501312 Battle Concept Art * Bioluminescence https://twitter.com/i/status/1207379470916521984 Bioluminescence Concept Art * Characters Design Process https://twitter.com/i/status/1207224110457049088 Characters Design Process * Creatures https://twitter.com/i/status/1207360052186640384 Creatures Concept Art * Floating Mountains https://twitter.com/i/status/1207412738210721792 Floating Mountains Concept Art * Hell's Gate https://twitter.com/i/status/1207392341243248640 Hell's Gate Concept Art * Hometree https://twitter.com/i/status/1207241679608008705 Hometree Concept Art * Rainforest https://twitter.com/i/status/1207196168830078976 Rainforest Concept Art * Vehicles https://twitter.com/i/status/1207480827757514754 Vehicles Concept Art Featurettes * Anniversary Featurette https://twitter.com/i/status/1207178852310503425 Anniversary Featurette * Performance Capture https://twitter.com/i/status/1207378307487956992 Performance Capture Other * Stream Announcement https://twitter.com/i/status/1204808076932636673 Stream Announcement * Avatar Pandora Rising Trailer https://twitter.com/i/status/1207707474419163138 Avatar Pandora Rising Trailer * Sam Worthington's Second Screen Test https://twitter.com/i/status/1207331845005692928 Sam Worthington's Second Screen Test * Stephen Lang's Audition https://twitter.com/i/status/1207282518069694466 Stephen Lang's Audition * Giovanni Ribisi's Audition https://twitter.com/i/status/1207322267073433600 Giovanni Ribisi's Audition Outro In the outro of the anniversary stream Zoe Saldana thanks the viewer for watching and points to the future of the franchise.https://twitter.com/i/status/1207525896149590016 Outro List of Featured Individuals * Alicia Vela-Bailey (Stunts/Troupe) * Andrew Chan (Set Designer, New Zealand) * Ben Procter (Concept Art Director) * Ben Milsom (Props, New Zealand) * Brigitte Yorke (Production Manager, New Zealand) * Buffy Bailey (Virtual Cinema Artist) * Carla Meyer (Dialect Coach) * Casey Schatz (Simulcam Supervisor) * CCH Pounder (Mo'at) * Dan Fowler (Lead Virtual Stage Operator) * Deborah Scott (Costume Design) * Dileep Rao (Max Patel) * Dylan Cole (Concept Art Director) * Eric Saindon (Visual FX Supervisor at Weta Digital) * Garrett Warren (Stunt Coordinator) * Geoff Burdick (VP Production Technologies at Lightstorm Entertainment) * Giovanni Ribisi (Parker Selfridge) * Glenn Derry (Virtual Production Supervisor) * Ian Joyner (Creature Concept Artist at Stan Winston Studio) * James Cameron (Director / Writer / Producer) * Joe Letteri (Senior Visual Effects Supervisor) * Joel David Moore (Norm Spellman) * Jon Landau (Producer) * Joseph Huira (Set Design) * Kevin Dorman (Acting Troupe/Tractor Operator) * Laz Alonso (Tsu'tey) * Margery Simkin (Casting Director) * Maria Battle-Campbell (Second Assistant Director) * Matt Gerald (Lyle Wainfleet) * Melissa Spicer (Lead Props, New Zealand) * Michelle Rodriguez (Trudy Chacon) * Paul Frommer (Na'vi Language Creator) * Paul Ozzimo (Set Designer) * Richard Baneham (Animation Supervisor) * Richard Taylor (Conceptual Design at Weta Workshop) * Rob Bavin (Art Director, New Zealand) * Rob Gillies (On Set Link Unit Supervisor from Weta Workshop) * Ryan Champney (Simulcam Technical Director from Giant Studios) * Sam Worthington (Jake Sully) * Scott Patton (Key Character Designer at Stan Winston Studios) * Sigourney Weaver (Grace Augustine) * Simon Bright (Art Director, New Zealand) * Stephen Lang (Miles Quaritch) * Stephen Rosenbaum (Visual Effects Supervisor) * Steven Messing (Concept Illustrator) * Tim Bicio (Chief Technology Officer at Lightstorm) * Vanessa Cole (Assistant Art Director, New Zealand) * Wes Studi (Eytukan) * Zachary Fannin]] (Graphic Designer) * Zoë Saldana (Neytiri) References